Random Dark Stories
by Rainygirly
Summary: Dark like stories of Soul Eater. I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own the stories that I write. Though I will put this story in complete I will still add more stories to it.
1. Delirious Maka

Delirious Maka

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and I am super excited to be writing stories, for this I'm going to start writing random stories in here. Though if you have any requests for me to write one, message me and tell me what you want to see in it. :) Thanks!

XX

The child ran through the forest without a single thought in her mind. Her legs ran her on like a machine at work pulsing her on and on. Cold tears dripping down her cheeks though without a meaning behind them. She's been running to what seemed like hours, but in reality has only been a few minutes.

Running, that's all she knew, that's all she's ever done with her life, run from her fears. Yes, she was afraid, afraid of the unknown monsters that were chasing after her. Their snake like tongues waving at her in front of smiling shark teeth. Maybe it was the tree sprites who's lives were in that forest that seemed to master the power of the wind and trees. Even though it was her own mind following her from the depths of her heart.

Soon her legs stopped in exhaustion, she panted out of breath as her hazy green eyes stared at the dirt ground though not seeing anything. Her mind was in a blur, full of nothing yet something. 'The monsters, their after me! The long sharp fangs want to sink their silver lined teeth dipping into my icy blood. Why? Why do they hunt me down with such vigorous energy that even my own soul can't outstep them. Why?'

Soon her soul seemed to meet at her lips, a scream of fear leaves her and she collapses. Monsters surrounding her, closing her in, back into the dark room she used to live in, forever. Closing her eyes she still saw the monsters, crimson dripping down their eyes and mouth. Filling her mind with agony as her soul slipped from her then suddenly a hand grasps her from this darkness, pulling her up, making her soul be suddenly pushed back into her. Her eyes open with horror to see a monster, but instead cool red eyes look at her like a monster. Though he didn't look like a monster, he looked somewhat calming, closing her eyes and her body goes limp in the arms.

Hours later in a hospital the girl with creamy brown hair wakes up to see crimson eyes looking at her. Another horrified scream rushes through her lips, but warm hands cover her mouth, seemingly calming so she stops screaming.

"You should stop screaming, people will think your insane." A warm, but cooling smile reaching across the males mouth showing sharp pointed teeth frightened the hazy girl. "Don't worry, your safe now." A pat on the head makes her seem to calm down more. "I'm Soul, what's your name?"

"M-My name...?" A small groggy voice answered almost in a whisper. Thinking back into the dark thoughts in her mind she answers. "M-Maka... Maka Albarn..." A thin lipped smile creeps up on her face silently. "Thank you... For saving me... From the monsters..."

"Monsters? Oh Maka, you know there's no such thing as monsters."

"Y-Yes there are! I saw them... With my own eyes..."

"Oh Maka... Your right, of course there are monsters." A small pat on the head and reasuring smile was given to her and then he left. Returning out of the room going to talk to the doctor.

"Yes... She defiantly needs some help... Special help..." A evil smile creeps on the face of the doctor, then it disappears. "We will put her on the treatment shortly." A small nod was given then the doctor disappeared into the darkness of the hospital.

XX

Thanks for reading! Please comment and rate! 3


	2. Monster on the Inside

Monster on the Inside

Thanks for the amazing reviews! (There were two reviews) I appreciate them all, so thank you again. :) Also a little update about my last story, if you guys want me to do a sequel then I will need a lot more people to ask for it. Thankies!

Also before you read do realize this one's pretty gory, so read with your own caution!

XX

The dark walls, filled with gloom. Yellow shinning eyes showing fear and anxiety. A boy or once a boy dragged his bloody fingers into the soft floor. His sharpened teeth ripping at his shoulder making the sound of ripping grass from their roots. Warm blood dripped down his right shoulder as he continued to eat at his flesh.

A white pile of darkness could be seen in a corner, showing no signs of life, just shady darkness. In the other side of the room was the boy eating at himself. A low growl came from his throat as I he ate of himself. His finger, down to the nubs, as the floor around him was being painted dark red in the darkness. His silver white hair was wetted at the ends and his blood red eyes shining with yellow whites in the darkness. Darkness had over taken him on that night, and now it was going to end him.

The people behind the wall watch him silently. Maybe it was sickeningly enjoyable to watch someone eat themselves alive or it was an experiment and they were taking notes on how long a young boy can live in darkness till he became insane. Either way they watched him with their shiny lenses of glasses in the dimmed light of their room. The computer monitors blinking showing how much time they had left till they can pull him out of the darkness.

Back into the darkness the boy soon started to bang his head on the cushioned floor, screaming his ears to break. His shoulder was nothing, but a bloody mess showing there was something there. His hair messy and pieces were torn out and dipped in his blood. In his mind thoughts were racing about, like a broken coded computer. Memories filled him, memories of how his mother was killed in front of him by his father, because he couldn't complete the simple task of pulling a needle thread through a sewing needle. Then in anger he killed his father after killing his mother.

Screaming another time the boy started to throw his body around against the walls and floor, screaming to die, to die, to be forever dead. The boy then started to break his legs, using his nubby fingers to crack them in half, first his left leg, then his right. On and on his continued this series of breaking himself, blood gushed onto the floor as his bone from each of his legs were poking out raw and white. Lacking blood he continued on, to breaking his femur, screaming in pain as he passes out trying to do so, although his practically dead body was shaking uncontrollably.

Finally the computers in the dim room show it was time was up, and the two men in white coats stand up and turn on the light, showing the bloody cushioned room and shivering half dead boy. They nod in agreement at something and they leave. A door opens to the destroyed room and another man comes in and goes to the boy. He then sedates the boy and pulls out a white sheet and lays him a bit on as he drags him away.

Later on that night in a clean hospital bed, under a white cover two yellow eyes open once more and a white shark tooth smile appears.

XX

Thanks for reading my story! :D Reviews please!


	3. A Small Punishment

A Small Punishment

Hey guys, sorry I haven't made a story in a while, but I promise to write a few more this week that's coming up! Enjoy :)

ALSO, big warning for gore in this one, if you don't like cannibalism then I wouldn't read this story.

XX

A beautiful woman with broad shoulders and full belly full of life cleaned her perfectly white kitchen calmly. She only made steady paced movements as she wiped the counters clean. Her life was almost perfect to her; her husband was handsome and wealthy enough to get things they needed and wanted, her house was nearing the size of a mansion though not quite yet, she had acres of land outside full of gorgeous blooming flowers, and her children were almost just as perfect, only just her son, Soul, was starting to become a problem.

"Mooommm!" a loud voice from upstairs comes running down as this mother's child Maka came downstairs with a unhappy face.

"What's the matter Maka? Did Soul do something mean to you again?" The kind mother bent down slightly to the little girl as the girl nodded and sniffled.

"S-Soul ate m-my…" The girl struggled to find words for the situation.

"Soul ate what? He ate your candy?"

"He ate my hamster!" The girl spat out and looked upsettedly at the mother.

"H-He what?" The woman looked at disbelief at her daughter.

"That's right!" A bit of a deep voice came from the other room as a white haired boy trotted down the stairs without a care in the world toward the pair. Warm blood dripped and specked his lips that were wide with a smile. "I ate her hamster, and I also ate her parrot, I told you I didn't like them, but noooo you didn't listen. Soon you will though." His smile widens a bit more if that was even possible, making his lip crack a bit making it bleed so his blood mixed with the foreign blood on his lips.

"W-What are you t-talking about son? Why did you eat her pets?! P-Plus w-w-what's the matter w-with you?" His mom answered in fright backing up holding her belly and her daughter in her other hand. Terror ran through her body and her pulse buzzed through her veins.

"What do you mean, mom?" He hissed the last word as he started to walk closer to them, eyes darting at the freezer and then back at them. "I'm only doing what's necessary about the 'other' thing that I told you I didn't like." Going to the fridge and reaching up to open the freezer as he pushes his arm into it and his smile deepens. "Found it." Pulling his arm back out holding a large frozen hunting knife. "I've been waiting for this day…"

"What are you doing with that knife?!" Clutching her child to her harder as she started to look around for something to protect her, her younger child standing there in a daze of fear. "When did you get that? Your father doesn't go hunting!"

"Oh, I've had this for a while, since I was waiting for this moment for months." He instantly pounces upon his mother, stabbing the knife into her belly as she screams in pain. Blood gushes off the sides of her pregnant belly as he saws into her. He then pulls the knife out of her and then stabbing her at the side and then cutting all around. Organs start to fallout the sides of her as he licks his lips staring at her large intestines that fell out, soon he cuts all around so he can pull the top of her skin from her belly off. Instantly putting the skin he ripped off into his mouth and chewing it loudly as blood and liquids pour out of her belly lacking skin.

"Wonderful mother, wonderful." He smiles looking at the fetus in its womb. "Looks just like you." Stabs the knife at it to where the neck it as it's red blood pours out and colors the clear organ. Soon it is filled with blood polluting it so the unborn child is not seen. The mother during all of this is screaming her mind and lungs out. Though loosing too much blood and in shock doesn't move from her position. Maka laid next to her knocked out from the sight of blood.

Soul then bends down to the sack of the bloody unborn and puts it into his mouth chewing at it like gum till it detached itself from the body. He soon finished eating it and smiles getting up and wiping his mouth clean. "There there mother, I am all done, I got rid of the problem and had dinner." Bends down and pats his almost dead mother. "I got rid of the problem for you, you should thank me."

He then bends back up and goes back into his room and sits on his bed petting his blooded knife, then he brings it to his mouth and licks the blade. "Wonder what problem I have to get rid of next time?"


	4. Mysterious Sister Part 1

Mysterious Sister 1

Hey guys thanks for the awesome comments and favorites! I really appreciate them! :)

XX

A chilling breath of air cooled the skin of the boy. Yellow eyes stared down at him; hungry lips devoured him with each movement. He wasn't alone, or so he thought. His breath was light as if a feather touched the surface of a cool pool of water.

Was he afraid? Was he frightened? Was he disturbed? These are the questions he asked himself as these things happened to him. Soft lips with poisonous fangs bit into his arm, but a scream didn't leave his own lips. Warm blood dripped down his arm with clear liquid poison mixed with it.

Pain, it was just a word since he didn't seem to feel it. This monster that was before him didn't frighten him; no it was like a large black cat that was frightened itself. Lifting his hand to pat the head before him only made the creature dig its fangs deeper into his arm and yet the boy didn't seem bothered by it.

Afraid, which was what this creature was. Why? Why would he be afraid of weak frail me? He finally let his hand fall on the monsters head and he rubbed it. The head felt oddly warm, like it was supposed to be cold, supposed to be dead. Why? All these questions and why's were running through his mind like a stream of forgetfulness.

Soon the poison started to go to his head, the creature no longer looked scary, and instead it looked like a little girl with creamy hair and a scared face. Again why is she so afraid? He pulled his arm away from her mouth and wiped it clean from her salvia He knelt down to her and cupped her face in his hands, now her head felt cold, cold as a chilly breeze in the night. Why? She smiled gently and leaned up to him and kissed his forehead and his vision suddenly blacked out.

Gasping for breath that same young boy woke up in a hospital bed. Iv lined each arm in his hand and on two fingers of each hand was a pulse detector. Where was he now? What happened to that little innocent girl? Questions once again lined his mind as the door opens and the doctor walks in.

"Nice to see that you are doing better Evans, how are you feeling?"

Evans… Was that his name? No… It was something else. "I'm feeling fine sir." His voice cracked a bit as it sounded pretty unused.

"That's well, very well." The doctor smiled and opened the door a little bit more and a young female wheels herself into the room in a wheel chair. She looked familiar, a lot like that girl he was dreaming of, could it be?...

"Hello Soul." She smiled and looked at him with that same cute innocence.

He frowns slightly and then looks at her. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember who I am? I'm your little sister… You saved me… From death…" She smiles a little bit more as she says this. "You're my hero Soul."

"N-No! It can't be! I don't have a sister! I never had a sister! Don't lie to me! My parents are dead."

"Ahhh you are still thinking that Soul… Our mom is alive and gotten married again… And that's how I came to be. Don't worry you will get over this phase of not believing in me, but what I do know is you did save me from that wolf attack. Remember? He bit your arm as you were protecting me, but then I remember you killed him by pushing him away. He attacked me… The wolf, don't you remember?" She sighs as she rolls up to his bed and looks over at him. "You saved me and then the ambulance came before I bled to death." She smiled a little more stroking his face. "Thank you Soul." With those last words she wheels off and out of the room.

"Isn't your little sister a doll? She's been encouraging other patients here with her story and been bragging about you. What a nice sister." The doctor commented to him and he walked out of the room. "Try to make a safe and good recovery Soul, it will do you good."

Soul laid there dumfounded as he stared at the door telling him over and over in his mind that this was all a dream and none of this ever happened. Though this didn't stop the next event from happening the next week…..

XX

Review, Comment! Thanks!


	5. Mysterious Sister Part 2

I know I haven't written a new story in a longgg time, and I'm sorry, but I'm back now with new inspirations! :D Please do enjoy and don't forget to review!

XX

"Soul~ Soul- kun… Wakey wakey!" Warm soft hands pressed at his arm shaking him awake, he quickly opened his eyes to see a beautiful middle aged woman, who looked reminded him of someone he knew. He shook his head from this thought as she started to speak. "Ah, Soul! I'm glad you're awake! I was worried sick about you!" A warm smile lights up the woman's face.

The little girl wheels up besides the woman and hugs her. "Momma, aren't you so happy that big brother is doing good?" She says cutely nuzzling her face affectionately into the woman's side.

Mother? Didn't that girl say that she was my sister? It then must mean that woman is….

"So how are you doing Soul? Are feeling better?" Questions started to be asked of him and soon his head started to spin.

"Fine… Fine… Lady… do you know why I am here?" He asked not even using the correct name for the woman; she gave him a bit of a hurt face and replied.

"Why Soul, you should know to answer your mother better than that! Either way… You really don't remember us do you?" She one again responded a bit hurt. Turning away to leave he held onto her little girl's hand and beckoned her to follow.

Outside of the room the supposedly mother smiles quite wickedly. "Good… The drug has worked its way fine Maka… Now we just need to get our plan rolling."

XX

Sorry once more that this one's a bit short, but the next ones coming out soon I promise and it will be the end to this short story.


End file.
